To be a kind of the radio identification technique, RFID is applied in various fields, including the fields such as the entrance guard, work attendance, parking lot, logistics, and traffic and so on. The RFID system is generally composed of the tag, reader and antennae, the reader reads the tag information through the antennae, and the tag information is transmitted to the application system after decoding.
With the high speed development of the RFID technique, the RFID plays a more and more important role in the daily work and life of human beings, however the demands for ensuring the security of collecting the tag data becomes more and more stronger. It is well known that the RFID standards such as the ISO 18000-6B and ISO 18000-6C and so on are open standards, which do not encrypt the inventory and reading of the tag at all. It is required to custom one security authentication scheme so as to satisfy the correctness and security of the tag inventory.
At present, the security authentication of the RFID system is mainly implemented by a plurality of following methods:
method 1, the Unique Identifier (UID) when the tag leaves the factory is used to generate a new cipher by a certain encryption algorithm, and the generated cipher is written into an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) of the tag, and the security authentication is carried out by this cipher. The drawback of this method is that the valid information can be extracted and analyzed from the air interface information by intercepting the air interface information, thereby replicating the tag, and the tag is easy to be replicated.
Method 2, one special tag is designed, the logic state is irreversible after the tag is converted from the unregistered working state to the registered working state, and its key is unreadable. This method has a higher requirement on the tag hardware, which causes the increase of the tag cost.
Method 3, a key authentication is added between the tag and the reader respectively so as to prevent the air interface from intercepting, the background database stores the tag information at the same time, and the drawback of this method is that the tag information should be sent to the background database for every security authentication, the database returns the result after completing the authentication, and the system efficiency is low and the system real-time is reduced.
The China patent application with the application number being 200610016279.8 discloses “a electronic tag encryption technique”, and the technical scheme disclosed by this application has following technical drawbacks: the UID code when the tag leaves the factory is used, and for the current technique, this UID code is still likely to be replicated; the air interface transmission is not encrypted, and the air interface information is easy to be intercepted.
The China patent application with the application number being 200710175850.5 discloses “a method for electronic tag security authentication”, and the technical scheme disclosed by this application has following technical drawbacks: the logic state is irreversible after the tag is converted from the unregistered working state to the registered working state, the database is involved into the security authentication, and the real-time is bad; and this method has a higher requirement on the tag hardware, which causes the increase of the tag cost.
The China patent application with the application number being 200810027003.9 discloses “a RFID tag and a reader thereof, and a reading system and a security authentication method”, and the technical scheme disclosed by this application has following technical drawbacks: the database is involved into the process of security authentication, and the real-time is bad; the tag inventory is carried out without the mask code, which will possibly inventory a great many invalid tags in the multiple-tag environment, and the security authentication efficiency is reduced; the key can not be configured flexibly, and the system flexibility is not high; and the whole security authentication work is completed and controlled by the reader, the reader design complexity is high, and the reliability of the system is reduced.